walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Town Square
Town Square is the eleventh main story mission in The Walking Dead: Road to Survival. Plot The group emerges into the town square to see Jeremiah giving a sermon. Jeremiah asks them to fight no more, claiming he wants peace. Sandy asks the hero player to listen, saying he is a good man. Darius disagrees, saying he has caused too much death. Garrett states that they need peace, and asks the hero's opinion: Negotiate with Jeremiah: Jeremiah asks to discuss options in the courthouse. When they enter, Jeremiah's loyalists are waiting in the shadows. Darius sees it, and claims he knew Jeremiah was lying. Attack decisively: The group battles Jeremiah's loyalists. After defeating Jeremiah and his loyalists, Garrett apologizes to Darius, saying he should have known better. Darius accepts and does not hold it against Garrett, as Garrett tries to see the good in people. But he he also states that they need a surprise of their own. He has an idea, and leads them to a weak section of the wall at the south end of the town. His plan is to let it break and lead the walkers to Jeremiah. Garrett likes the idea, and asks the hero player for their opinion. Use the swarm as a weapon: Garrett decides to get their attention, and tells Darius to wait for his signal. Minutes later, Jeremiah arrives and tells them it's the end of the line. The barricade is then opened and the walkers pour in. Fight by traditional means: After the walkers are defeated, Garrett notes that Jeremiah's group is on the run, but are still lurking out there somewhere. Darius yells to drive the loyalists back as they attack them. After defeating the loyalists, Darius notes Jeremiah's men are knocking down the wall on the other side of town, and they have to move or it's for nothing. The group is then forced to fight against the walkers coming through the broken barricade. After defeating them, Jeremiah mocks them, asking them if they think they are in control of the town again, as the biggest horde the survivors have ever seen pours through the wall. After fighting them off, Mirabelle arrives and tells the group that the wall is secure, but Jeremiah's fighters are still inside. The group heads off to confront them. After his remaining loyalists are defeated, Jeremiah becomes enraged, saying the hero's group left him no choice, and Woodbury will die with them. He and his men then attack the group one last time. After defeating them, Garrett is relieved that they won. Darius too, is relieved, but still on edge, claiming they still have problems. When Garrett questions him, he points out that the battle has drawn a herd of walkers to the perimeter around Woodbury. Garrett says they can hold back on clearing them off, and they deserve a rest. Darius agrees, but states they will have to clear them eventually. Stages Credits *Hero Player *Jeremiah James Garlitz *Sandy *Darius *Garrett *Mirabelle *Pentecostal People of God Survivors Deaths *Unnamed members of the Pentecostal People of God Trivia * If you chose to use the swarm as a weapon, you will receive 1 Bloody Shirt, 2 Guts and 1 Safety Helmet. * If you chose to fight by traditional means, you will receive 1 Down Vest. Category:Road to Survival Category:Road to Survival Missions